


August 20th (Alternate Ending)

by reprehensibleClockwork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprehensibleClockwork/pseuds/reprehensibleClockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd suggest only reading this if you have read the original ending.</p>
    </blockquote>





	August 20th (Alternate Ending)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [August 20th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884470) by [reprehensibleClockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprehensibleClockwork/pseuds/reprehensibleClockwork). 



> I'd suggest only reading this if you have read the original ending.

Dave was in his changing room, clad in the itchiest fucking suit he has ever had to wear in his life. Of course he was itchy in his suit. He was sweating profusely and probably pale as a sheet. He was so scared at he could hardly believe it. A Strider, scared? That’s insanity. Dave’s entire being was insanity right now. He straightens his tie, plays with his hair, clenches his hands, and grits his teeth. Nothing helped this feeling. This sinking feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong won’t go away. Nothing will go away. Not even the horrible feeling of nausea. He felt helplessly sick to his stomach. But this show had to go on the road, he had to marry John.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling though his mouth, Dave finally got his legs to cooperate with him in order to walk out of the room, his normal Strider stride faltering greatly. As he sluggishly shambled into the makeshift chapel, he widened his eyes in surprise. Everything was covered in Alternain red and blue flowers, as well as streamers and ribbons. Someone had actually taken the time to make wooden pews for this, seeing as though they were gleaming with a new wood polish. He was pleasantly surprised. The one thing he hadn’t seen was his beautiful flower ‘girl’. Karkat must be hiding somewhere in the back, he though. Neither John, nor Dave took the time to pick ‘grooms maids’ as john put it. They just wanted a simply wedding. Dave half smirked at the ring bearer, Rose, dressed in the prettiest of purple dresses. In her hair were little pieces of tinsel, giving her entire being more sparkle. She smiled sweetly, reaching a hand forward to gently pat his shoulder. Everything was so right, for being so slapped together with only the few decorations they had. Gamzee stood behind the strangely fashioned alter, his eyes half lidded and gentle, just like they were before he decided to go on a killing rampage years ago. He was still sober, but he had learned to cope so well, no one could tell. Jade was in the back of the room, holding her flute proudly in her hand. She had not played in quite some time, but she had picked it up again, just to play it at the wedding. There to join her was Jane. She was ready to play that piano, her fingers hovering over those keys, just waiting. She was one of the more excited people there. Dave took another look around again, and proved himself wrong.

Everyone there was smiling. They were smiling and talking, not one person was fighting. Eridan and Sollux exchanged conversations with bright smiles on their faces. Vriska and Meenah laughed evilly about something Dave didn’t hear. Kankri and, well, anyone he talked to got along, which was an epic feat to say the least. This sight made Dave smile unwittingly. Everything really was perfect. Everything. And then he heard Jade and Jane begin to play.

They were playing the typical wedding song, Canon in D, and everyone grew silent, even Dave, save for his breath hitching. _Here he comes…_

John walked though the doors slowly, his head down. He was clad in the most beautiful of blues Dave had ever seen. He looked perfect. Absolutely stunning. Dave held his breath as he watched his fiancé walk closer and closer to him. He fumbled for his shades, ripping them off his face and stuffing them in the front pocket of his dress jacket, and then John looked up. It seemed like hours that they held each others gaze. John had gasped softly at the sight of these beauties. He literally hadn’t seen them in the two years they had been dating. Dave grinned unwittingly, his cheeks rosy with blush. John stepped closer and closer, both of their hearts beating faster and faster with every step he took.

As John made it to the alter, Gamzee began to speak the words he had prepared for this very day, his voice harsh and coarse, but still gentle and sweet somehow. Everything seemed so magical. The way the flickering candles on the alter danced happily. The way John’s eyes glittered and shinned brightly. Everything was so perfect. John took Dave’s hands, speaking loud and proud for everyone to hear his vows.

“Dave,” he started, clearing his throat, “I have known you for years. We have been though so much together, our entire lives changing or even crumbling under us, with our guardians dying… but we have stayed strong for each other. I know I haven’t always been strong for you, but now is the time I wish to start. I want to be everything you ever asked for; as you are everything I could ever ask for. God, I can’t even put my feelings into words. Nothing I seem to think of does its justice. All I know what to say is that I love you, I always have, and I always will…” as he finished, he trailed off a bit, his cheeks flushing. Dave took this as his chance to shine.

“For this, I thought of something a little more my style.” He leaned his head down a bit, but looked back up as he began to rap, “I’m so double cool right now, spittin’ out rhymes and makin’ ‘em my vow. But I got the chillness like a child’s got a fever, and please don’t mind me as I grab yo lever. Show me your pleasure and all yo sunken treasure, cuz boy, there’s no one else for me. Not even aliens in the deep blue sea. So stand right there and gimme your ear, cuz I’m poppin’ out rhymes like they be lines. And lend me your heart, since I’m not always smart. And I’ve got the magic, and, I know, it’s a bit tragic, but, y’know, no ones got me like I got you.” He stopped long enough for the roar of applause to die down. “I love ya, John.”

Gamzee cleared his throat, raising his hands above his head in some sort of really dramatic manner.“Now, I am motherfucking pleased to finally say, you may motherfucking kiss the motherfucking groom.”

There was another roar of applause as Dave and John leaned into a passionate kiss. An even louder roar as Dave hoisted John into his arms and walked down the red carpet. The happiness they shared was immense. So immense in fact that they both had to hold each others hair up as they took turns tossing their cookies in the toilet. 

**August 21st**

“So John, what _exactly_ do you want to do for our honeymoon, we never really thought that far ahead.” Dave rolled off of John onto his side, his head propped up by his palm. John lay on his back, panting a bit.

“g-good question…” he managed to sputter out though rugged breaths. “Maybe we could… sit around naked and fuck all day.”

Dave’s lips curled into a smile. “Naw, I mean, not like I am against fucking you, but I want today to be special. We just got _married_ for fucks sake.” He gestured with his hands.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I’m all out of ideas.”

“Fresh off the brain, why don’t we do stuff we both like to do? Watch movies, prank people, make some sick beats, drink some apple juice, shit like that. We don’t have to do anything to terribly special, I guess.”

John smiled softly. He leaned forward, placing a gentle and tentative kiss on his husband’s lips. “Dave, just spending time with you is special in itself.”

Dave’s face softened as he was kissed, and those words were like music to his ears. He leaned forward and gave his husband a kiss of his own, their noses brushing gently.

“I love you, John.”  
“I love you too, Dave.”


End file.
